American Beauty
by shajira
Summary: A flower. A rose. An American Beauty. That’s the only thing he has that keeps him having dreams of an emeraldeyed enchantress whom he doesn’t even know. She’s a Cherry Blossom with thorns, someone he could only have in dreams…
1. who are you?

American Beauty

By: SHAJIRA

Disclaimers: I own Card Captor Sakura and its characters in my dreams.

Summary:

A flower. A rose. An American Beauty. That's the only thing he has that keeps him having dreams of an emerald-eyed enchantress whom he doesn't even know. She's a Cherry Blossom with thorns, someone he could only have in dreams…

A/N:Halu! Ahehehe, here's another fic from your witchie witchie high priestess, hope you'll like this, guys just like how you did with my Because of You…

-------OoO------

Chapter I: Who Are You?

--------OoO------

**A hundred days had made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

"Guess who?" the amber-eyed man asked in a deep fake voice as he covered the eyes of the girl in front of him.

The girl laughed. She placed the book she's reading beside her and touched the hands that are on her eyes. "Syaoran, I know that's you."

"Are you sure?" he asked again in his fake voice.

"Mighty sure," she answered as she quickly turned around and attacked his sides. That caused him to let go of her and tried to make her stop and at the same time tickle her too.

"Oh no, you won't win this time," he said as he tickle the part of her number one weakness.

**A thousand lights had made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

"Syaoran, please," she pleaded laughing, "Aha—stop—let me---haha---go, Syaoran—ahaha!"

"Wuhoo!" he exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. He sat beside the girl who's still breathing heavily from laughing. "The mighty Xiao Lang wins!"

"But I still guessed right," she pointed out smirking.

"Aww, lady, you're no fair."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still smirking. Syaoran gulped for no reason he knows. Then she attacked his sides again. Now he's the one laughing uncontrollably. "Surrender, Syaoran!"

**But all the miles had separate**

**They disappeared now**

**When I'm dreaming of your face**

"Nev---" Bam.

The girl's eyes widened in horror. Li Xiao Lang just fell from bench. She hurriedly peeped from her seat to look at him. "Syaoran…? Are you still alive?"

"Awww…my back." His eyes are close. His hand is on his back, obviously hurting from the fall. And the other one? Busily reaching out for her.

She yelped in surprise when she fell, too. She failed to notice when he pulled her down and now she's on top of him. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran gasped as he opened his eyes. "Did you gain weight? Man, you're heavy."

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

She playfully slapped his chest. "You're just imagining things. Are you sure it was your back that's hurting? I'm willing to pay a box of chocolates to have your head check."

"Come on, Cherry Blossom. I only need sweet words. Why don't you just admire me? Tell me I'm the most handsome guy you've ever seen."

"Syaoran."

"Yes?"

"My head is perfectly fine and I'm not going insane." She had put her hand under his chin and pushed his face left and right. "But in fairness, you're not bad looking. You have beautiful amber eyes and perfectly shaped lips with matching sexy messy hair. You're tall and have great body to die for. You're an awesome soccer player, you love to play around that makes you fun to be with, you've got almost the entire female population fantasizing you." She tapped his shoulders afterwards. "I think I said things while sleeping."

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight it's only you and me**

"Not so fast," he said when she tried to get up. "You forgot to say that I'm also charming."

"Okay, you're also charming. Now, can you let me go?"

"Let me admire you first."

**The miles just keep rolling**

**As the people either way to say hello**

She smiled sweetly to him. "You've always been admiring me, Syaoran," she joked.

Syaoran tilted his head a little. He admired the beauty in front of him closely. The glow in her enticing emerald eyes, the captivating smile she always wore, the perfect face of an angel, her soft silky auburn hair…everything about her is amazing. Even add her wonderful persona. "You're so lovely, Cherry Blossom."

**I hear this life is overrated**

**But I hope it gets better as we go**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"I'm admiring you."

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

It was obvious that she doesn't feel comfortable anymore. But before she could get up, a voice cut through them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? My **girlfriend** and the **new boy** in town. I'm expecting a scene much more than that."

"Xander!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly got up.

Syaoran stood up and said with a bored expression, "Look, man, it's not what you think---"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the black-haired guy called Xander has already sent his fist to Syaoran's face.

"Oh, my God! Xander, stop that!" the girl frantically said as she tried to stop her boyfriend from attacking Syaoran.

"Go away!" he just said as he pushed her away. She landed on the pavement with a thud.

"You bastard!" Syaoran spat seeing what he did. The man could hurt him for all he cares, but never _his_ Cherry Blossom. No one has the right to hurt her. He also gave Xander a punch that made him lose a little of his balance. "Don't you dare do that to her!"

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight it's only you and me**

"I have every right to do so! She's mine!" he shot back and tried to kick Syaoran but he's too slow. He only gave Syaoran the opportunity to punch him in the stomach.

Xnader's eyes flashed dangerously. "You'll pay for this. "

"Stop that, you two!" she yelled. "Come on, Xan, let's go," she dragged him away from Syaoran.

"We're not yet through, Li," Xander spat. Syaoran just glared at him.

The girl sent Syaoran an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Come on, Xan, I'll come with you. Just leave him alone."

**Everything I know**

"But, wait…" Syaoran protested but he seemed to be rooted in the same spot as he watched them go. He could see that the girl is crying from whatever the man is telling her. "Sa----"

---

**And anywhere I go**

**And everywhere I go**

**Hoh**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

"Nooo!" Syaoran shouted. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness. He sat up then combed his hair with his hand as he tried to calm his nerves. He's breathing heavily from the _dream_.

Why did it have to seem so real? And most importantly, why is he having that dream? Almost every night, for the past four years, he has been having dreams about that…_girl_. He doesn't even know her…does he?

**And when the last one falls**

**When it's all said and done**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

He just shook his head and counted from ten down to one to keep away the memories of the dream. He got up and went straight to the bathroom. He needs to freshen up.

When he's through, just in time finishing putting on his jogging attire, he heard a knock from the door. He went for it and has Kaho Mizuki as the first face of the morning.

"Good morning, Syaoran, I'm glad I didn't wake you up," she greeted with a smile.

Syaoran just managed a nod and a small smile. "Coffee?"

"Nah. I still have lots to do early this morning. And I can see that you are, too. Maybe some other time," she politely declined. "Just came here to say that the new occupant of the unit next to yours is arriving today.

"Okay," he said slowly. He watched the owner of the five-storey apartment building leave. Then he prepared to leave, too.

It was still early, probably only six in the morning and he's already up for his jogging routine. He always does this to erase the image of the emerald-eyed beauty from his dreams.

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

"Who are you?" he asked. And like the other times, he still got no answer. He can't find any reason why he would dream about her. Could she be connected with his American Beauty?

He mentally shook his head. He must be still dreaming. Then his mind wandered to Kaho's words.

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

'New neighbor, eh?"

**And tonight it's only you and me**

------OoO-----

Waaah, so how was it? Like it? Hate it? Just send me what you guys think and I'll try my best to take in either positive or negative comments…

By the way, this will be a three-part fic (I guess) so please be kind enough to tell me what you think this story will go 'coz honestly, I just wrote what popped in my head last night! No planned chapters, no plot, as in this is an unexpected story! ehehe..

Shajira

Take care, guyz, and God bless…


	2. how ironic

Weee, oh my god, thank you sooooo much to those who reviewed American Beauty. At least I know that people find this quite…amusing? Ahehehe, here's another round of this crazy writer's fic!

By the way, I forgot to in my disclaimers last time that I also don't own the song HERE WITHOUT YOU.

Thanks to:

ffgirl-07

Lil-babYAnG3L

Jade (hope you left your e-mail ad)

HIEI LOVERS

dbzgtfan2004

secret24

Enjoy, guyzzzz…

-------OoO-------

Chapter II: How Ironic

-------OoO-------

Sakura let the cool morning breeze embrace her whole being.

It had been years since the last time she felt at peace. And that was before the story of leaving happened. Since the day **he** said goodbye, nightmares never leave her. Even during the day, he's still haunting her.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she hit her destination. Penguin Park. She heaved a deep sigh trying to block away the memories. She found a bench and sat there. As her emerald eyes roamed around the too familiar place, she couldn't help but to give a bitter smile.

It's funny how **fate** could play tricks on you. It could give you someone who'll save you from your miseries yet it could also take away that very someone who has become your happiness. Fate will only give you a taste of that someone's caring touch and loving heart. But when that someone have found a place in your heart, that's when fate will take your savior away from you.

It's really funny, you know. The great irony of life. How the one who took you away from your nightmares could be the reason of new set of tears. When he left, that's when she felt that her whole world was falling apart. And indeed, it fell.

Sakura tried to control her emotions. She won't cry. She had promised herself she won't cry anymore. But still, a single tear found its way down her cheek. Until it soaked the cover of the notebook she'd been carrying.

She hastily wiped the hot liquid that soaked her pink journal but by doing so, the fallen tear just smeared and soaked it more. She gave out a helpless sigh and just stared at her journal with cherry blossom and star designs.

Since the day he left, the Penguin Park had always been a bitter reminder of him. So she left Tomoeda and went to Tokyo to study. She said to herself that she would only return to her hometown once she finally moved on.

But she was mistaken. Greatly. Yeah, she's back. But she's still crying a river over him.

And this journal in her hands is her companion. It may be pink but for Sakura, it is colored black…grief and sorrow. This is where she writes down all the pent-up emotions…the pains...the confusions…the regrets…everything.

She opened it and found a piece of paper that was obviously a letter inserted in the journal. Along with it is a dried withered rose, an American beauty. She took the folded paper and decided to read its contents…

_How I wish you and I will be together. How I wish you'll leave me never. How I wish my arms are around your shoulders. How I wish you and I will last forever…_

_But I know that I should stop wishing things that are impossible coz I've come to realize that destiny can hurt a person as much as it can bless, and I find myself wondering why of all people in the world I'd fall for someone who can never be mine…_

Before she could even finish reading the letter, she hastily folded it again and slammed the folder shut along with it. She raised her face towards the sky and tightly closed her eyes hoping it would atop the tears from falling.

Some memories are so ironic.

------OoO------

Syaoran sipped his coffee absentmindedly. The enchantress still lives in his mind…enchanting him. Why won't she go away? Why does it feel like she's a **missing link** in his life? And why, oh, why does he keep on having dreams about her?

It's so damn confusing.

He only stopped his train of thoughts when his cup was all drained. It seemed like he still needs another round of jogging. He mentally shook his head. He left a few bills on his table and prepared to leave the coffee shop.

------OoO------

Sakura snapped open her eyes when she heard her phone ringing. She placed the journal beside her and hurriedly fished out her phone from her shoulder bag.

"Hello?

"Sakura, where are you?" came the caller's _greeting_. "I've been waiting for you."

Sakura looked at her watch and indeed she is late. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, I'm coming."

"Alright. I'm here at Rika's coffee shop. Hurry up, we still need to fix nyou place."

"Ja, Tomoyo."

With that's aid, she hung up. She quickly slid back her phone in her bag and made a jog-walk to the said coffee shop since it's juts located near the Penguin Park failing to notice she left something valuable.

When she saw the sign "Heavenly", she sped up and ran towards the shop. Because of her eagerness to be with Tomoyo ASAP she bumped into a hooded man. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized and went inside.

-----OoO-----

Syaoran looked over his shoulder to where the auburn-haired girl who bumped into him is. But his search is going nowhere because he didn't see her face. He just heard a muffled "I'm sorry" from a voice that seemed oddly familiar.

But he quickly dismissed the thought as he shook his head. He jogged around Penguin Park thrice and when he felt that didn't help his troubled mind, he just chose to sit on one of the benches in the park.

"Oh, enchanting Cherry Blossom, who could you be?" he asked helplessly. He buried his face on his palms and then massaged his temples. He's really confused.

Then after a while, thinking he should do something or he might go crazy, found his surroundings quite amusing. He needed something to occupy his mind so here it is! Syaoran roamed his amber eyes; looking for something he couldn't put a name to. He just looked left and right, up and down, until he found something that finally caught his attention. It was a pink notebook, obviously a diary or…a journal.

He picked it up and it smelt like, "Cherry blossoms."

-----OoO-----

What do you think? Please tell me!

I'm so hyper right now even though it's raining ...uhh, I mean storming outside coz my fic **Because of You** finally reached my dream number of reviews! Ahehehe, to those who have read that, thank you sooooo sooooo soooo much! I luv ya all! I'll just update next week, okay?

Mwahugzzzzz,

Shajira "wink! wink!"


	3. remember

Weep! Ehehe, hi guyzzz! So sowe for the late update, I've just been really busy for the past weeks and hopefully after this week, I'll be back to my weekly upadate sked…

Hope you enjoy this chappie!

-----OoO-----

Chapter III: Remember

-----OoO-----

"Sakura, are you sure it's okay to leave you?" Tomoyo asked her auburn-haired best friend for the hundredth time.

"Tomoyo, I was just away for four years. I don't think Tomoeda changed dramatically in such a short time."

Tomoyo sighed. "I know. I'm just worried."

"Which should stop. I'm fine, Moyo-chan. I'll take good care of myself," Sakura said. When she saw her reaction, she added, "For you."

Tomoyo sighed again. A little more audible this time. "what can I do? You're too stubborn. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? There are still plenty of things to move around here."

Sakura watched her best friend leave. Since that morning, all they did was fix her place. And it was now night time and there are still plenty of things to do. Thank goodness they had finished the dining are and were able to prepare a simple dinner.

Sakura glanced at the clock above. It says 9:00.

'That late already?'

-----OoO------

Syaoran threw his jacket away once he reached his place. He didn't even pay much attention to the unit next door. He totally forgot about the whole new occupant thing.

All day, his mother was on his case again. As expected, she wanted him to come back to Hong Kong, find a wife, take over the clan and the companies, and produce an heir.

"As if that's easy for me to do," he muttered to himself as he rummaged the fridge to look for something to drink. He grabbed himself a canned beer and opened it. He isn't really into drinking but sometimes he needs some shots to calm his nerves and ease his mind.

As he took a swig of his beer, he proceeded to the balcony of his apartment and rested his body on the doorframe. He watched as star after star twinkle in the vast night sky. The moon, too, seemed to sympathize in the gloomy situation he's in---- his pathetic life.

He took another gulped and momentarily closed his eyes. For the past three years, after the biggest incident in his entire existence happened he's been living an unknown and pathless life. It'd like he doesn't know his own self anymore.

That's why he left the place his family calls home three months ago. He wanted to find out for himself the paradise his heart calls home.

And it lead him here…in the small town of Tomoeda, Japan…

Flashback

"Master Xiao Lang!" the old butler exclaimed when he came in view. "You are not supposed to walk on you own. You must be in your bed, resting."

"Wei, I am not paralytic. I can do things on my own," Syaoran said, a little irritated. He doesn't like the way his family and the whole clan treat him. For the past months, they are always by his side, assisting. They always make him rest like a weak man in his sick death bed.

"But you just came out from your coma," Wei softly said.

Syaoran just showed no emotion. "Where's Mother? My Sisters?"

"The Mistress just left for a clan meeting while your sisters are out shopping. Do you want your snacks to be prepared?"

"I'll just…take a walk."

He immediately left the dining area and decided to roam the WHOLE mansion. That would be a good idea to ease his boredom and become familiar with things again.

According to his family, he met an accident that almost cost him his life. He remained in a comatose state for a year. And after 5 months of recovery, Syaoran recovered physically. His mental state is still a puzzle.

He couldn't remember a certain part of his life. The accident made him forget recent events in his life. According to the limited info he got from his family he was away for four months to some place UNKNOWN before he mat the accident. Obviously, the clan thought that whatever happened in those 4 months was the reason why he drove madly and got himself drunk, and it would be best not to remind him about that part of his life.

'I want to know what they're hiding from me,' he said to himself as he walked along the corridors leading to the gardens. He looked outside and one could see clearly that most of the flowers are now in bloom.

Unconsciously, a certain part of the garden made him smile. He walked through the gardens and on to the left side. He ended up with a vine and bust covered wall.

With expertise, he moved some leaves to reveal a part of the wall. Not surprising to him, Syaoran turned the knob and the secret door opened.

He walked in and a rush of memories filled him. He used to play in this secret part of the garden and even made this a hiding place from his sisters. This was his grandmother's secret garden.

He roamed his eyes around the old greenhouse. It has been years since he'd been here but the place still holds its natural beauty. Flowers, particularly American Beauties, are in their full bloom and Syaoran owes it to the tool his father provided where every time the maids water the plants, the water tank inside will also be filled and sprinkle water on the plants.

At his right was a not so old loveseat and table. On the table was a box with words "Tomoeda, Japan" written on the side facing him. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He couldn't remember ever coming to that town in Japan.

He walked towards it and traced his fingers on the opening. What could be inside it? With curiosity winning over, he opened the lid of the box.

He was surprised to find a delicately carved wooden box a little smaller than a shoe box. He took it out and saw that the designs were of a flower…a rose.

Syaoran didn't know why but as hew held on to that box his heart was beating faster as if in a marathon. With trembling hands he tried to open it and it did. On the inside lid cover was the engraved words "Little Wolf & Cherry Blossom" in plain silver. One could see that it was…is still new.

And inside? A beautifully framed American Beauty…just like those precious flowers his grandmother used to grow in this secret place. Although it has already withered, it still has its regal form. On the lower left of the fame just below the rose petals were the words "Wo Ai Ni, My Precious Cherry Blossom".

'A cherry Blossom and an American Beauty?'

Syaoran knew that he IS Little Wolf…but who could be this Cherry Blossom…that he **_loved_**?

As if to answer his question he took the cassette recorder out from the box. It was pink and smelled like Cherry Blossoms.

_Should I?_

_Yes, you should_.

He pushed the play button and was greeted by a female's melodic voice.

"_Come on, Syao-kun. Just this one?"_

"_Iie, Cherry Blossom. I can't."_

"_Please, please, please? Don't you want me to be happy?"_

Syaoran heard himself sighed. Who wouldn't if the girl's voice is about to cry? _"You know I can't sing."_

_"Syaoran…"_

_"Fine. But just this one."_

_"Waiiiii! Thank you! Thank you!"_

Syaoran raised a brow. Are that really sounds of kisses he could hear in the background? But the next thing he heard made his eyes widened. Is HE really singing?

Another day passes by  
I'm dreamin' of you  
And though I know  
It might be just a dream  
Dreams come true

Syaoran held his breath. The next voice he heard is simply captivating.

Somewhere, somehow  
I'll find you even though  
It takes all of my life (All of my life, oh)  
And when I finally do (And when I finally do)  
I know inside my heart (I know inside my heart)  
That there could be no doubt  
I knew it from the start

----

Syaoran was brought back to reality when he heard a rash. His gaze immediately flew to the room next doors. What's happening? And the next thing he knew, a woman was crying…

"What the---?"

But he immediately came to a halt with the _thing_ he heard next.

Another day passes by  
I'm dreamin' of you…

----OoO----

What happened to Sakura--- I mean, Syao-kun's _neighbor_?

Oohhh, am I bad or what? Ahehehe, hope you guys liked this one and made up for my late update…

And if you guys wanna hear the songs I'm using, just go to my homepage and look for the link, okie dokie?

I'm sure some of the questions you have were finally answered in this chappie, right? And if you have some more, just ask me! So go on and review, ehehe

Shajira


	4. is that you, cherry blossom?

Welllllllllll, I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehehehe, so sorry if I wasn't able to update soon, my exams were in the way (thank God it was finished yesterday) and now I'm on a semestral break! Yeheey, oh, joy…but I'm still busy (that's just sad…) coz of so many contract assignments and I joined the theater, nyehehehe, didn't know I could do that….

Hope you'll like this chappie!!!!

-----OoO----

Chapter IV:Is That You?

-----OoO----

Lub. Dub.

Lub. Dub.

Lub. Dub.

'What???!!!!!???' Syaoran's mind roared. His heart, on the other hand, is beating madly; any moment it could explode.

That song…

He ran to the other side of the balcony, the part where he could peek on what's happening to his neighbor in the unit next door.

But the only thing he could make out is the song still playing…coming from within…the voices are clearly HIS and Cherry Blossom's, the girl in his dreams…

Was he a singer?

'No. Never,' he answered to himself.

Perhaps, Cherry Blossom?

'Could be. She has an amazing voice…'

But why is he hearing CRYING? The song is not that mellow to the point that it could melt anyone's heart and make anybody cry like a river. But this woman…she's like mourning a death…a death of a loved one…or perhaps, a **love** for someone?

'I don't know…but I feel like I could relate to her…even though I don't know if I **love** Cherry Blossom.'

"**_Syaoran_**, why did you go??!!" the woman cried out when the song ended.

Now, that's what you call a shocker. And Syaoran is shocked beyond shock.

---

Sakura didn't bother wiping her tears. It doesn't really matter. She had told herself countless times that she won't cry anymore but by just hearing that song…she has no control over her emotions. In a way, that song serves as the connection between her and him…between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh, God, why can't I forget about him?" she muttered to herself when she felt her eyes burn with tears again. "Syaoran will **never** come back."

And that's when the phone chose to ring. Sakura hurriedly composed herself although the person on the other line wouldn't care if she looks presentable or not coz he couldn't see her. It's just a habit. A woman's habit.

"H-hello?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura gasped when she heard that **manly** voice. It couldn't be…him.

---

Eriol Hiiragizawa, a man twenty-four years of age, sighed exasperatedly. He doesn't need his gentleman nature at present. He really needs to let it out. "Tomoyo, dear…"

No response.

"Listen to me, stop worrying."

But, still, no one responded.

Eriol, for the umpteenth time, sighed loudly. "Tomoyo!!!"

Tomoyo immediately stopped pacing back and forth and stared _innocently_ at her **husband**. "Yes?"

Eriol, just in a few strides, made it in front of her and hugged his **wife** to him. "Do not worry yourself too much. Everything's going to be fine."

"My God, Eri, That's exactly what Sakura told me. And YOU'VE been saying that for the past five years!"

"Four and seven months actually," he pointed out.

Tomoyo raised her face and glared at him. "It's just the same."

"No, it's not. It's still in the four-year bracket. It lacks four more months---no, no, no. I remember now. It's been four years, seven months, two weeks, and three days. So, that means, it lacks---"

"Eriol, darling," Tomoyo said through gritted teeth. "You have the right to remain silent. So, please, shut up. It's not funny."

"I AM not funny, alright. But I just want to cool you down. Sooner or later, Syaoran and Sakura would meet again. There'll be a continuation of the love story we've all been waiting for."

"But the guy lost his memory!"

"If he loves her, he'll remember her. Give them time, Moyo."

Tomoyo just rested her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat is enough to reassure her.

'Sakura, Syaoran…don't give up. Be strong. Fate is just testing you.'

---

Syaoran didn't know what possessed him but here hew is, standing in front of his neighbor's door. It's late in the evening but he couldn't control the urge of **asking** his neighbor about the song…why she's crying…and if they have any connection with each other…

Wait, what connection? And where the heck did that idea come from?

But back to the present issue, would he knock or not?

'Come on. The girl won't eat you!' his _smarty_ Hearty said.

'But isn't it rude knocking on a woman's door so late at night?' _emotional_ Brainy countered.

'He just wants to talk to her.'

'What if she's already sleeping?'

'That's impossible!'

'And how can that be?'

'She's wide awake a few minutes ago.'

'Anyone could fall asleep right after crying.'

'She was wailing.'

'What?! Hearty, when did you become like that? You're supposed to be _softer_ than me.'

'You influenced me.'

'I did not.'

'You did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not!."

'Did---'

"Shut up," Syaoran hissed. And thankfully, the battle of Hearty and brainy ended. What's happening in the world today? People are becoming weirder and weirder and now even the heart and brain are included in the list.

He raised his face and stared at the number before him. 09. Bold and gold. It's as if it's inviting him to knock. Would he? Would he not?

"Fine," he grumbled. He knocked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Four times.

But no response.

---

"Xa…Xander?" Sakura breathed into the phone.

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten about me."

"How'd you---"

"I heard you're in town again. I know how to find you. Trust me, **darling**, you can't hide from me," he coldly stated that sent shivers to Sakura.

Sakura used her free hand to rub her temples. Man, this really a long night. "I am not hiding from you."

"Oh, yeah? Then what did you do for the past four years?"

"I was away for my studies!"

"You can't fool me. You were looking for that Li bastard, weren't you?"

"Leave Syaoran out of this."

"Then meet me. I'm outside." The next thing Sakura knew, he hung up. He stared at the phone for a few moment before she got up and look for a coat. How dare he show up??!!!!! But she's still gonna meet him. Xander's right. She can't hide from him.

She opened the door and she swore she heard **another** one** closed**. Beside hers. But she doesn't have time to contemplate about that. She has to meet Xander. Once and for all.

---

Syaoran threw himself on his bed. He just wasted his time. His neighbor must have already been asleep when he knocked. He was a little hopeful that they would meet…but there's still tomorrow, right? And the day after? And the day after the day after tomorrow? And the day----

He shook his head. What was he **thinking**? Just because he's desperate to know who Cherry Blossom is doesn't mean he can control the urge to involve his **neighbor** who happens to know **Syaoran**.

Syaoran stared at the ceiling above. That's the only thing he could do right now. And to add to the boredom effect, he spread his arms--- Syaoran raised a brow. He felt something his left hand touched.

He grabbed **that** thing and held close for him to see. He came in contact with a pink, cherry blossomed-scented notebook. A journal. A woman's journal.

He sat up with his back resting on the bed rest. He totally forgot about this thing which he found in the park. But now that it got his full attention…

He opened it and he was automatically taken aback by the sight that greeted him. On the title/name page was a picture framed in a blood red rose petal.

The picture was taken during in a some sort of competition. A singing competition. The figure in the left was a girl with long flowing auburn hair, laughing emerald eyes, and pink luscious lips. She wore pink full-sleeved off-shouldered shirt and white skirt with pink linings. The picture was only half-bodied style yet it showed how gorgeous and sexy she is.

And he knows her. She's been haunting his dreams…

It was Cherry Blossom.

And beside her was him, Syaoran himself, looking dashing as ever in a dark green polo shirt. His left arm was wrapped around her waist and in turn her right palm was on his chest while his free hand was holding a trophy. And best of all, he's **smiling**.

They obviously won.

"Is this…for real? Me and…her? Is that really YOU, cherry Blossom?"

And that was when he heard somebody screamed. His balcony door was still open therefore he could hear what's going on outside.

"Go to Hell, Xander!!!"

-----OoO-----

Well? Is that enough to make up for my veeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy late update? I just hope so!!! Tell me what you think guys!!!!

And if you have time, please check out my newest fic, **Endlessly, Eternally**… by the way, the song I used was entitled YOU ARE THE ONE by Serenity…

Mwahugzzzzz,

Shaji


	5. reminiscing the past

I'm sooooooooooooooo sowe for the very very late update. I'm now in my 3rd year in high school and seriously school has been a pain in the neck. I have to study hard and excel in extra curricular activities if I don't want to be kicked out from the class I'm in and end up in the lower sections.

I hope this chappie will make up for my late update :p

-----oOo-----

Chapter V: Reminiscing the Past

-----oOo-----

"Xander, go to hell!"

Syaoran didn't know what he's doing. But the moment he heard a scream coming just outside the building, he just found himself _flying_ down the stairs.

Sakura tried to break free from Xander's grip. It's no use. He's much too stronger. "Will you let go of me?" She glared at him.

The man before her just smirked dangerously. His dark hair was even darker in the night. And his eyes…with just the slight beams from the moon, flashed in predatory manner in its darkest blue. "What do you think, darling? You were gone for more than four years…"

She tried to break fight for her freedom. Sakura mentally cursed herself. She went here hoping she could talk to Xander in a civil way. She wanted to _formally_ end her relationship with him. But instead of letting go, he grabbed her and turned to **obsessive mode**.

"And do you really think I would let go easily? You're wrong." He tightened his grip on her. she winced but didn't show it. "You're mine, Sakura."

"Like hell!" she spat. Then she kicked his shin.

"You, bitch, what did you do that for?" He slapped her so fiercely she's sure his palm would leave a mark. He _tried_ to attack again.

Really tried.

But somebody grabbed his wrist and twisted it. A voice from behind hissed dangerously. "Touch her and regret in hell."

Sakura gulped. She couldn't see her savior's face but he looks like a wolf toying with his prey.

Xander gritted his teeth and used his free hand to punch whoever the intruder is. But he moved too slowly. Mr. Savior just caught it and now his two hands are trapped and the pain from the twisted wrists is getting too unbearable for him.

"You have no business here, you bastard! Leave me and my **fiancée** alone!"

"Fiancée?" Mr. Savior repeated in a deadly whisper.

Sakura trembled and wondered on how on earth Xander could still smirk at a time like this. "Oh yes and you are intruding our little private moment---."

"Liar!" Sakura growled in spite of the situation she's in. How dare _he_ say such things?

"That's all I need to know," the man said and twisted again Xanders' wrist---no, arm. A disgusting shriek of pain broke the peacefulness of the night.

"You should learn your lesson." And with that he kicked Xander's ass. Literally.

He was thrown beside Sakura and his face met the cold pavement. Sakura could have laugh if Xander hadn't reach for her leg and pulled her to him.

"No! Let me go!"

"Shut up! And stop kicking!" Xander told her menacingly. He glared at the man who just cursed under his breath for stupidly letting Xander have her. "She's mine!"

"Never!" Sakura bravely declared and kicked his –ehem—balls.

"OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As soon as Sakura escaped from Xander, the man acted and punched him square in the face.

"Respect women!"

As the man beat the daylights out of Xander Sakura didn't notice the wet ground. She slipped and her head hit the ground. The last thing she heard was Xander's cry of pain.

She blacked out.

It had been an hour and the figure on his bed hasn't shown any sign of waking up. He just acted on impulse and did what he think is right. SAVE THE GIRL. After making sure he knocked out the bastard he brought the girl to his apartment and laid her on his bed.

And now, the only thing he could do is gaze at her face.

"So beautiful…" Syaoran whispered with an unknown longing in his eyes. "…and so familiar…"

She's sleeping peacefully. And despite what happened a small smile made it to her lips. It's as if she knew she's safe…

Temptation got the best of Syaoran. He wanted to make sure this angel is real. He was about to caress her face when she stirred. Syaoran held his breath and didn't bother to move his hand mere inches from her when her sleepy eyes fluttered open a little.

She has the most tantalizing pair of green eyes…like emerald gems.

"Syaoran…"

Now he literally forgot how to breathe. What did she say?

She smiled sweetly…then returned to sleeping peacefully again.

His breathing is about to return to normal when she mumbled, "Why did you have to go? I need you back…I –yawn—lauhm uhmm…" and the next thing she said were unrecognizable murmurs.

Is it safe to breathe now?

Syaoran is in deep slumber with his head resting next to the girl's…

"Sakura…" he mumbled subconsciously…

---oOo---

_**My life is brilliant**_

An 18-year old Syaoran Li is in a hurry. He's late for class and the fastest way he could get to school is through a train. He's just halfway through the subway when he _saw_ **her**.

She's sitting on one of the benches, probably waiting for the next ride. And all Syaoran could do is stare at her. God, she's so beautiful…but why is she crying?

**_My life is brilliant_**

"A weeping angel," he muttered. He didn't know what possessed him but he started coming near her and sat beside her, forgetting he's late.

"I'm so stupid," the girl whispered to herself as she tried to wipe away the tears that are freely falling from her eyes.

"Here."

**_My love is pure_**

The girl stared at the handkerchief in front of her face. She looked at its owner and Syaoran's breath got caught in his throat. He's right. She's as beautiful as an angel.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Take it. I'm sure you wouldn't want others to see you crying."

The girl, though reluctant, took the hanky from him and just stared at it.

Syaoran felt his heart wrench by just looking at her. She looks so lost. "Let me." If the girl is surprise by the sudden action, so is he. Syaoran Li, future leader of the powerful Li Clan, never imagined himself wiping a girl's tears away _gently_. "There. Just please stop crying. You're too beautiful to cry."

_**I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure**_

"Uhhh…can…can I…"

"Can you what? Blow your nose?" Syaoran lightly asked in a comical way.

The girl's face flushed even more.

Syaoran's about to laugh when his eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"No?" she squeaked.

"I'm gonna be late!" he gave her back the hanky and winked. "Cry no more!"

"Wa---wait!"

Syaoran looked back and jogged in place. He looks like an idiot doing that but he cares not.

"Thank you." Then she smiled.

**_She smiled at me on the subway_**

He, too, smiled. "Anytime."

---

Inside the train, Syaoran couldn't keep smiling to himself. She smiled! She actually smiled though she's not in the mood. He looked back again through the glass window and automatically frowned.

**_She was with another man_**

A man just walked by and kissed her on the cheek; told her something and…got even happier.

Syaoran just felt his world down.

---oOo---

_**But I won't lose nor sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan**_

"Class, we have an exchange student from Hong Kong, China. He'll be staying with us for 7 months. Please welcome, Mr. Syaoran Li."

Syaoran stepped in. He bowed to his new class and when he raised his face he was greeted by a pair of wide emerald eyes.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true_**

"You may take your seat beside Sakura Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto?"

"Ha-hai." The emerald-eyed angel raised her hand.

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you.**_

'Sakura,' he thought. 'Cherry Blossom…'

---oOo---

The amber-eyed man walked through the streets of Tomoeda. He wants to be familiar with the place he's gonna stay at for the rest of the year.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by**_

He just got from the flower shop and he's about to enter a certain café when his eyes narrowed. Ain't that man familiar? The said black-haired man is acting all lovey-dovey with a blonde who's definitely not Sakura. He learned from earlier that he's name is Xander and is her **boyfriend**.

He left the place and went to the nearby park, the King Penguin. As he nears the slide he heard someone crying. Syaoran has this odd feeling that he knew who's crying her heart out.

_**She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,**_

"Why does he have to be so insensitive?"

"Probably because he's dumb for letting you cry **again**."

Sakura looked up and she met his blazing amber eyes. "Li…"

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

"Syaoran. Call me Syaoran. And didn't I tell you not to cry anymore…over your boyfriend."

She smiled faintly. "I take it you already know why I'm crying…" She sighed.

Syaoran has this sympathetic look in his eyes. "Don't shed tears for someone who hurts you. Don't feel sorry if you fail when you try your best for him. You should not be stupid to fall for someone who is stupid enough not to settle for someone as special as you."

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true**_

She just stared at him for a long time. "Maybe you're right. I'm stupid." When he tried to say something, she beat him to it smiling. "Don't say sorry. Don't pity me. I've had enough of that."

"Who says I pity you?"

_**I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you**_

Sakura raised a brow at him.

Syaoran chuckled. Then took a flower from the bag he's carrying. "Friends?" He gave it to her. It was an American Beauty.

**_Lalala lalala lalala lalala laaaaaa_**

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed. Finally, Syaoran again saw that angelic smile of hers. "Thank you. And yes, friends."

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
**_

"Know what? If I were your lover, I promise I would not hurt you. If I were your honey, I promise I would not leave you."

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you**_

"Really?"

Syaoran just nodded. 'But I'm just your friend and I can't promise I would not fall for you…'

_**But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you**_

Syaoran awoke from his dream. He's panting heavily. He look at the girl in his bed.

"Sakura…"

He now remembers everything…

-----OoO-----

Well, is that enough? Ehehe, I soooo totally love that song You're Beautiful by James Blunt ---sigh--- well, did you like my chappie? Review!!!!

Wehehehe, one more thing to celebrate, Manny "Pacman" Pacquiao won against Erik Morales in the third chapter of their boxing match, ehehe, mga kababayan ko, narinig niyo ba yung kanta niya? His victory is once again a pride to the Philippines.

And ,oh, please check out my newest fic, **Prayer of the Romantically Desperate Delusional or Merely Hopeful…**

Mwahuggzz,

Shajira :p

"In love, you don't ask a person to love you as much as you do but you love a person as far more than you could."


	6. just a little moment

Disclaimers: You guys know I don't own anything T.T except for those following lines ya all gonna be reading. And by the way, the italicized paragraph is the PRESENT, meaning the normal ones are the PAST.

----OoO---

Chapter VI: Just a Little Moment

----OoO---

**Never say I love you**

**If you really don't care**

**Never talk about feelings**

**If they really aren't there**

**Never hold my hand**

**If you're going to break my heart**

**Never say, "I'm going to…"**

**If you don't plan to start**

**Never look into my eyes**

**If all you say are lies**

**Never say hello**

**When you really mean goodbye**

**If you truly mean forever**

**Then promise me you'll try**

**Never say forever**

**In the end I'll only cry**

The auburn-haired girl automatically closed her notepad upon hearing a dropped pen. She turned around and saw the guilty face of, "Syaoran!"

He put his hand at the back of his head to cover up for his embarrassment of getting caught in the act. "Sorry," he sheepishly apologized. "I couldn't help it. You were so drawn in what you were writing and---and, I thought that, uhm…"

Sakura sighed, then put on a smile. "It's okay. Making things like things like this has become my…err, _hobby_…"

Syaoran just stared at her. His amber eyes boring onto hers. Sakura knew that he's trying to read her and there's no use in hiding it.

With just a few days of knowing each other, her love life is an open book to him…

"…because…" Sakura just didn't let the sentence complete itself. She just bravely met his gaze and with a simple nod from him, she knew he understood.

'Because that's exactly what that asshole Xander does to you,' Syaoran added in his head, his hands clenched ready to mark the bastard's face. He knew that due to Xander's unfaithfulness Sakura has been writing or doing any stuff related to what she always experiences with her _boyfriend_.

And that's what making his blood boil.

"Hey, Li, Sakura!" came the cheery voice of Tomoyo…

--OoO—

"Man, why didn't the weatherman inform _me_ of this rain attack?!"

Sakura just stared at Syaoran weirdly as she shook her head. "Syaoran, do you want me to answer that _stupid_ question?"

He stopped complaining. He just realized his stupidity. Then he heard Sakura bursts into laughter.

"Is the weatherman your _neighbor_?"

"No, he's my _uncle_."

And as the rain pours, two teenagers shred a good laugh under the shed where **Tomoyo** and **Eriol** left them earlier.

"I wonder if those two are fine. They did say they would be back _soon_. But the weather's still like this and still no sign of them!"

"You know, there's a possible reason why they are still _out _in the rain," Syaoran stated. He looked outside and though that the rain is still tolerable. He smirked. "Want to try?"

"Mean---," before she could finish her statement Syaoran has already dragged her outside. Sakura's shriek was only drowned by the rain. "Syaoran!!"

He only laughed at her. So musical…

Sakura began laughing, too, and decided to chase him under the heaven's blessing.

--

Just as the sun is starting to set and the ground hardly dry, we can see a pair of teens sitting peacefully on a bench. It is visible that they hade fun. **Tremendous** fun.

"Let's do that again."

Syaoran snapped his gaze when he heard what Sakura said.

"What? I'm serious!" she pouted seeing his reaction. "I haven't had that much fun for a long time!"

Syaoran immediately knew it was because of Xander but he didn't dare voice it out. "You're such a kid," he commented, then chuckled. "Come on, get up. We should be going home now."

"You're no fun, Syao-kun."

"Today's been enough, missy. You might catch cold so be good girl and head home. I'll walk you there."

And off the two went, laughing at each other's stories, truly enjoying each other's company.

Once they reached Sakura's home she suddenly had this weird look on.

"What's the matter? Sakura?"

"I forgot Onii-chan's staying over his friend's and Dad's away on a trip."

"Basically, you don't have anyone here with you," he said worriedly. He doesn't want Sakura being here alone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Onii-chan and Dad has been doing this a lot."

"Are you sure you're fine? I could…stay here if----," he was cut off when she suddenly screamed. A thunder just shook her clam state. "I'm staying."

Sakura didn't argue with his decision. Frankly, she's scared and he's the only one she could turn to now that her family's out and the rain started pouring again, this time much harder…

---OoO---

_Syaoran washed his face with cold water. Things are starting weirding him out. Though he has regained his memories, some still confuse him. Like his relationship with Sakura…_

---OoO---

It's already late night and in the Kinomoto household Syaoran is busy tucking Sakura to bed. He was right; she caught cold and she's starting to burn up.

"Syaoran, I'm alright. Don't blame yourself."

"But---."

"If you really want to make up, just bring me anything to eat," she said with a smile.

Syaoran sighed. "Alright." He proceeded downstairs and when he saw some oranges on the table he decided to bring them up. Just when he got his butt on the chair Sakura has gotten her hands on the fruits with a grin on her face.

"I like oranges."

He just shook his head, smiling at her childishness. He peeled the fruit and took one. He brought it near Sakura's mouth. "Say 'aahh'."

"I can feed myself," she complained.

"Just open your mouth."

"No."

"Sakura," he said sternly.

She pouted. She's not a kid! But complied. She opened her mouth for him to feed her.

Syaoran is about to say "good" when she bit him. "Aww! What was that for?"

Sakura just grinned. "Sorry. I just want you to know that I can feed myself." And to prove her point, she took one for herself and ate it while Syaoran just watched her. Sakura rolled her eyes then shoved to him the other one she took. "Eat it."

Syaoran just looked at her and the fruit.

"Eat it or I'll bite you again."

Faster than a speeding bullet Syaoran is already chewing the fruit she offered.

Despite being _weak_, she still managed to smile brightly.

And just by seeing her smile, Syaoran felt happiness swell in that organ inside his chest. He knew, he would treasure these little moments with his Cherry Blossom.

--OoO—

I personally don't know what to say. Ehehehe, don't worry, action is starting in the next chappie. Confrontations and all…Juat please be kind to leave a review for this I-don't-know-chapter ;p

To those having their vacation, LET"S ALL HAVE FUN UNDER THE SUN!!!!!

Huggzzy,

Shajira

And oh, by the way, please suggest ANY song for my upcoming stories (because it's obvious that I get my inspiration from music) and thanks for supporting Because of You, Endlessly…Eternally, Dear Diary and this one. I think I'll have to delete Memories of Destiny because I can't find my interest in that one XD

Take care!


End file.
